


战胜光辉剑的决斗者

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2020-03-18 02:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem





	战胜光辉剑的决斗者

他们到达中央高地的时间比约定的早半个钟，大审门前除了他们身后留下的脚印外没有别的人迹，远处站岗的神殿骑士在他们经过时微微致礼，他们也谦和地还以礼节。虽说不守时对贵族来说是失礼的行为，可阿代尔斐尔带着让勒努提前这么早穿过大审门来到这里，纯粹是因为觉得今日皇都的街道没什么新鲜的，不如顺便欣赏下白云崖的风景。

午后淡金色的薄日斜斜地照射在林间，终年不化的积雪上闪烁着细小的光点，树梢有鸟儿落在挂着白雪的枝头上，展翅高飞时掠起一阵冰晶坠落，雾蒙蒙地落在地面上消失不见。

“还真是个适合决斗的好天气呢。”阿代尔斐尔弯下腰，在树洞的积雪里戳出一个可爱的笑脸，将决斗两个字说得轻松又随意，仿佛那是郊游的同义词。

让勒努立在好友身边，自从他们交好后，他便是这位因为美貌所以麻烦不断的社交界名花永不更改的决斗见证人。因次当某个傍晚阿代尔斐尔眨着眼睛问可否占用自己三天后那个不当值的下午时，他便猜到八成又有什么伤心的情人或是愤怒的父亲向这位不经意间便能夺走女人芳心的美丽骑士发出决斗挑战了。

裁判庭外的私下决斗在战争神庇护下的伊修加德是司空见惯的事情，以阿代尔斐尔的剑技也从没什么人能胜得了他，他会依照贵族间决斗的习惯恪守那些礼节和程序，却从不把它当做一件必须慎重的事放在心上。

不过那是在他们成为苍穹骑士前的事情，如今作为发过愿守誓不婚的教皇近卫，参与决斗无伤大雅，为不间断的绯闻而决斗也尚可接受，可如果因此造成过多的伤亡，便会有损他们作为被拣选之人所应该保持的形象。教皇陛下的近卫整天为了女人打架斗殴让皇都血流成河可并不是什么光荣的事情，阿代尔斐尔虽然是骑士团中最年轻的成员，却早已被战争磨去曾有的幼稚和冲动，他懂得何为大局，不会逞一时之强，也不稀罕这种不值得夸耀的胜利。

被挑战的一方拥有选择场地的权利，他特意挑了此处，距离皇都很近，又人迹罕至，即使对方输了，也不会被太多好事的围观众瞧见，然后街头巷尾四处宣扬。如若不幸受伤较深，也可以及时送回去救治，哪怕对方碍于面子不肯回皇都，狄兰达尔家的白云崖前哨也能看在同属一个家族的份上帮个小忙。

明明自己是被挑衅的一方，却要为那些想要伤害自己的人考虑得这么周到，阿代尔斐尔的这份苦心也只有让勒努知道，这位比好友稍年长的骑士偶尔会听到这位美少年抱怨处理决斗事宜给自己带来的额外负担。

“奥比耶罗阁下，下午好。”在阿代尔斐尔仰着头感受针叶树上落下的残雪时，让勒努看见有位圣职者远远地朝这边走来，想必是决斗的公证人。他立刻礼貌地朝他打了个招呼，也是在提醒阿代尔斐尔该为决斗做准备了。

“下午好，二位阁下。”奥比耶罗以手抚胸，颔首致礼，即使对方没穿着制服，他也知道两位骑士的身份。

“真是麻烦您了，奥比耶罗阁下。”阿代尔斐尔微笑中带着歉意，声音是礼貌而认真的。

“哪里，接受审核通过的申请作为决斗的公证人也是我的圣职之一，我不过是履行职责，何来麻烦呢？”奥比耶罗的黑短发让他看起来干练而庄重，他打开手里的文件，抽出其中三份，说道，“说道职责，我有一个疑惑需要阁下预先解答。”

“请讲。”阿代尔斐尔的表情多了几分严肃，做了个请的手势。

“请帮我确认决斗的准确时间是几点，对手是哪一位。我这里有三份时间和人名完全不一样的公证人申请函，想是哪里弄错了？”这种事情应该早点确认的，可奥比耶罗近日来被委以跟进某项关乎伊修加德植物正统的事务，忙碌中便只匆匆浏览了时间地点，等到吃过午饭拿出文件的时候，才发现这三份文件的时间都是今日下午，除了被挑战者姓名一致，别的信息都是不一样的，为了保险起见，他只能按照其中最早的时间出发。

“时间是三点、四点和五点，挑战者嘛——”阿代尔斐尔想了想，断断续续地回忆起几个名字，有些不好意思地说，“大概叫这些名字吧？您可以待会儿再找他们确认一下。”

奥比耶罗愣了愣，几秒钟后才发应过来眼前这位年轻的骑士话里的含义，谨慎地确认道，“您的意思是说，今日下午是三场对手不同的决斗？”

“是的。”阿代尔斐尔点点头，表情有些无奈，“作为教皇陛下的近卫，我的空闲并不多，所以只好把他们都约到一起，节约点时间。”

“明白了，我只是确认下申请书内容。”虽然不符合常情，却又在规则之内，缄言是圣职者的美德，奥比耶罗不再说话，作为决斗的公证人他不能对任何一方表现偏护。

第一个挑战者是位年轻人，自称阿代尔斐尔玷污了他未婚妻的名誉，使她在家族宴会上遭到女伴们的嘲弄，因此他作为婚姻契约的拟缔结方希望通过决斗的方式维护未婚妻在社交圈中的名声。

让勒努在听完决斗陈词后对那位看起来皮肤白嫩的精灵青年表示深深地同情，他以为自己将要保护的名声和他的未婚妻希望获得的名声可是两码事。皇都的许多贵族小姐以能成为阿代尔斐尔相关的流言女主角为荣，如果有什么人肯为自己去挑战那个名声显赫的剑术高手更是求之不得，一方面可以借机坐实自己跟阿代尔斐尔的牵连，另一方面还能靠男人间的争夺抬高自己的身价。

男人的血是女人为自己加价的最佳砝码。某次决斗之后，阿代尔斐尔说过这样的话，还有些别的，关于男女间名为恋情的博弈，贵族阶级间可笑又不得不勉励维持的面子，明明知道挑战强敌是在送死，却碍于某种约定俗成的荣辱不得不孤注一掷地面对死亡。

挑战者们大都恨着自己，因为自己俘获了他们重要的女人的芳心，可他们未必都真的想和自己决斗，与其说朝自己的脸上扔战书是为了保护某个小姐名誉，倒不如说是在维持他们继续混迹上流社会所必须的体面。

“此次决斗经过双方确认的规则是‘首血制胜’。”奥比耶罗的声音洪亮庄严，他确实很适合这样的工作。

阿代尔斐尔向公证人点头致礼，又目视自己的对手将剑举到前方。“首血制胜”是他作为被挑战方选择的规则，这样只需要决斗中划破对方的皮肤，便可宣告胜利，不用非杀个你死我活。战争时期有的是更好的地方流血，犯不着在决斗场上为了无聊的事情浪费生命。

让勒努与另一方请来的见证人站在同侧，他打量着阿代尔斐尔的对手，在心里玩着他通常在这种时候打发时间的游戏，跟自己打赌阿代尔斐尔会在几秒内结束战斗。

这次是7秒，阿代尔斐尔第一击便刺中了对方的肩部，对方有所犹豫的弓部暴露了他其实并没有任何自信打败这位名剑士，他只是跟大部分站在决斗场这一侧的人一样别无选择，不得不拿命赌一把名誉。

阿代尔斐尔将剑尖朝后收起，向一脸错愕的对手礼貌地鞠躬，伸出手想将他扶起来，却被将将明白过来胜负已定的青年挥手挡开。胜利者轻笑一声，并不恼怒地扬扬眉毛走到让勒努身边，将自己的武器交给他，然后等着下一场。

“他应该感谢你的，”让勒努发现好友粉金色的头发甚至没有一丝凌乱，哪怕是在训练室跟木人搏斗也不至于这么轻松，轻轻地笑着说，“他只是擦破了皮，连骨头都没伤到，换做别人他可能会死的。”

“无所谓啦！”阿代尔斐尔仰起头回以微笑，蓝绿色的眼睛里满是不在乎的神情，“我其实根本不记得那个女人是谁。”

“或许正是因为不记得，她才觉得自己颜面挂不住，名誉受损？”让勒努做出若有所思的认真样，托着下巴说。

阿代尔斐尔听罢抿起嘴笑了，他刚经历过一场决斗，身上却连一点灰尘都没有。

第二个挑战者是位父亲，他的女儿是教皇厅的圣职者，却为回避跟阿代尔斐尔有过情人关系的传言主动提出调离皇都，去往边远的前线任职，让这位终日看不见女儿的慈父怒不可遏，决心要宰了某个罪魁祸首泄愤。只可惜谋杀是罪，只有决斗是合理的。他本不同意“首血制胜”规则，试图通过挑衅和羞辱希望对方换成‘死亡制胜’法，谁知阿代尔斐尔不为所动，便只好接受这个在他看来只有懦夫才会喜欢的规则。

这次的战斗比先前持续得长，这位父亲年轻时是一名参加过对龙战争的骑士，他在战场上获得荣誉，并幸运地生还，并不是先前连对手的动作都捕捉不到的毛头小子。他听过阿代尔斐尔的事迹，却坚持那些传闻不过跟他华丽的外表一样是具有欺骗性的假面具，他认为对手只是年轻，而他却具有经验。在这场只能一击获得首血便不得不中止的战斗里，他的目标是在那张迷惑人的脸上留下一道口子。

阿代尔斐尔很快便明白了对方的意图，有些生气，更多的是无奈。他女儿原本的心愿就是前往战场，只是碍于父亲的控制欲久久没敢提出来，跟自己可一点关系没有。

愤怒能给与人额外的力量，也会蒙蔽人的眼睛，这位思念女儿的父亲攻势猛烈，用力过度的挥击让他将自己的要害暴露出来，几个擦身之后，阿代尔斐尔轻松躲开一个直刺，看准对方出剑后僵直的瞬间给那暴露在外的脖肩交界处划了一道口子。

如果是“死亡制胜”的话，那位圣职者小姐此时已经失去父亲了，阿代尔斐尔希望这位曾对规则有异议的挑战者明白，谁才是现行规则的受益者。

“可对方并不领情呢。”让勒努有点为自己的好友不平，替他擦去脸上的薄汗，心想这场战斗算作热身的话还勉勉强强。

“他怎么想是他的事情，”阿代尔斐尔弹弹身上的灰尘，声音里是无所谓的，“我所希望的仅仅是别再因为决斗流血给我引出更多麻烦。”

这种程度的战斗根本调动不起阿代尔斐尔的情绪，反倒让他因为觉得无聊而感到困乏。他甚至半掩着偷偷打了个哈欠，还对着让勒努做了个鬼脸，换来对方会心一笑。他正想讲个什么笑话活跃下气氛，却发现让勒努的眼睛里像是看到了什么稀奇的东西一样有种吃惊的表情，回过头发现第三场的挑战者带着数目可观的亲朋好友，正站在奥比耶罗面前听他说着什么。

“这是生怕没有人看见自己被打败的狼狈样子？”让勒努摇摇头，他本以为那个说话的中年人是挑战者，却很快发现自己搞错了，身材矮小的剑术师方才被人群挡着，让勒努没看到他。不论是从小巧的身材还是从圆润的脸庞判断，让勒努都认为挑战者不会比阿代尔斐尔年长。

“这位剑术师还是个孩子吧？”阿代尔斐尔有些吃惊，可想想自己初阵的年龄，又觉得这没什么大不了的，“如果孩子可以上战场，那他们当然也有资格参加决斗。”阿代尔斐尔说着便朝公证人那边走去，他本人十几岁的时候就已经战功赫赫，可心里不知为何仍多少有点不适，认为当真把这么小的孩子推到决斗场来的家庭，想想也挺——

阿代尔斐尔关于对手年龄的内心揣摩在看清楚那位决斗者面容的时候戛然而止，他意识到自己的面前摆着一个圈套，这场决斗他无论是输是赢最后都会变成对他极为不利的结局。因为那位看起来身材纤弱，面庞圆润的挑战者，其实是个剪短了头发扮成男孩模样的女孩。

虽说伊修加德不乏优秀的女战斗家，阿代尔斐尔也不认为女性在战斗中存在明显的劣势，可他一看那位小姐的样子便知道她是位根本不会战斗的贵族小姐，她不是什么女剑士，只是一个拿着剑的女孩子，甚至可能今天之前都从没摸过剑柄。

她伪装得很好，让勒努方才都只以为对方是个尚未发育完全的少年，可阿代尔斐尔对女孩子的目光有着天然的甄别能力，他从对方看向自己的眼里那瞬间的柔光断定那绝对是个女孩。

这可是前所未有的挑战，阿代尔斐尔在心里笑得乐开了花，他此生参加过那么多次决斗，还从没有人胜过他，可这次，他是没办法赢了。

双方见证人检查过武器，他向走过自己身边的让勒努投去一个意味深长的眼神，收到一个充满疑惑的目光回应，却不方便在此时说什么，只好冲他摇摇头，换来对方询问的口型。

随后便是奥比耶罗宣布规则和决斗原因，那位女扮男装的挑战者来自某个擅于经商的贵族家庭，阿代尔斐尔与据说是她姐姐的人有过几次邀约，也就是跳过几支舞的程度，后面的事情究竟是不是真的，阿代尔斐尔自己也忘记了，便懒得反驳，他的注意力都在眼前这位垂着头像是不敢再看自己的女孩身上。

她是真的不会用剑，那把剑的重心几乎全挂在她的食指上，将她当做一枚棋子放到这里来的人甚至不肯费心教她握剑的正确姿势。阿代尔斐尔的骑士精神让他没有办法冲着这样的对手挥剑，即使他那么做了，也不过是刚好落入对方设好的圈套。到时候一夜之间整个皇都都会盛传光辉剑在决斗的时候因欺负了一个小女孩而沾沾自喜，决斗场上讨不回的胜利，这个家族看来是打算从别的地方要回来了。

阿代尔斐尔站在自己的半场上一动不动，他感觉让勒努向他投来纳闷的目光，却也只能回以一个无奈的微笑。对方挑战者也只是安静地站在那里，像是等着阿代尔斐尔在她身上划一道口子然后完成自己的任务回家。

轻叹了一口气，阿代尔斐尔终于挪动步子朝着对方逼近，他明显地感觉得到对方的身体在微微颤抖，猜想她大概是害怕的。

“这样，就结束了。”阿代尔斐尔说话的时候是微笑的，他弯腰替对方捡起因受到惊吓而落地的剑，剑尖上沾着一丝红色的血迹。

“阿代尔斐尔阁下，请问您是认输了吗？”奥比耶罗方才看见阿代尔斐尔缓慢地走过去，伸手往对方剑刃上摸了一下，指尖流出血来。“首血制胜”的规则是以武器持握人判断攻击归属的，因此阿代尔斐尔的自伤将会被算作对方的胜利。

“是的。”阿代尔斐尔朝奥比耶罗点头确认，礼貌地行礼，却并不打算让圈套的设置者从他这里讨到便宜，目光轻蔑地扫视了对方那边或吃惊或错愕的围观者，“我没办法对一个连剑都拿不稳的女孩子出手。”

阿代尔斐尔的话在人群中激起轩然大波，说话的人却看都懒得看一眼那些诡计多端的成年人，他将剑放在女孩手里，挂在她总是下意识勾起的食指上，学着圣职者的样子，在她的额头按下一个祝福，看她的脸上忽然留下两行泪，忽然对她终究要回去跟那些嘴脸丑恶的家人生活这件事感到可惜，可那也不是他能管得了的。

不久之后，阿代尔斐尔在决斗中故意将胜利让给一个可爱女孩的浪漫故事便传遍了皇都，随之而来的是更多情意热烈的告白信和人物关系更加复杂的桃色新闻，当然还有新的决斗挑战。不过自那后再也没有谁能在决斗时让名号为光辉剑的骑士流血了。

2018-11-02


End file.
